


秘密恋人

by MMSayoko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMSayoko/pseuds/MMSayoko
Summary: 私设大堆，天雷一堆，ooc更是多的不行，希望能写出点甜甜的感觉就好了。真实伤害背景，乙女向如果有不适请立刻点击X关闭
Relationships: 亚索 /主角
Kudos: 1





	秘密恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 断断续续写的，翻车了好几次只能po这里，没逻辑，不用认真

私设: 他是当红组合的音乐人，在这之前已经是作为独立音乐人出道比较久了。你是他的圈外女友，但是除经济人和他周围的人没几个知道。右手的串珠手链是你送的。

你不知道第几次看到True Damage上热搜了，但是这次全网都在吃的瓜你是万万没想到的，瓜的主人公是你的恋人和团里的帅气小姐姐阿卡丽，热搜的内容是是亚索阿卡丽牵手，索卡cpszd！配图一看就是狗仔从远处某个角落偷拍的，人物虽然模糊到不行，但是从那飘逸蓬松的马尾和身形你还是确定绯闻的主人公是你的恋人没错，而阿卡丽银白的头发和kda标志的上衣也是一眼就能辩认出来。最可怕的是，阿卡丽头发是披下来的，显得分外动人，照片里两个人站着面对着面，右手往对方的方向伸过去，离碰到就差一点点，但是因为拍照距离比较远，所以照片比较模糊，并不能看清手的姿势。

虽然没有牵手实锤，但是cp粉十分激动，仿佛官宣了一样，唯粉却是十分委屈，表示不约，抱走我丽，老婆不是说过专心事业吗，一定是炒作的！

绯闻主人公是自己爱人什么的，说实话感受不是很好，明明他是你的，但没有人知道，大家反而把他和另一个人看成一对，你不禁觉得有点可悲。

其实他在组合里也算挺低调的，因为其他人都是vocal，自然镜头多人气高，被营销号拿来炒作也见怪不怪了。虽然他戴着面罩，初衷是希望人们能更多的关注音乐而非外表，但后来面罩却给他带来了更多的神秘感，也掩饰不了的他精致轮廓，反而吸引了很多女粉丝。

但这次爆料在你看来其实大概率是炒作，可是粉丝和路人却不这么认为，尤其是这张配图，而且阿卡丽从来不在粉丝面前披着头发，这还是第一次被拍到放下头发温柔的样子，难免让人不去多想些什么。

你刷了很久评论，看了几个热门的转载的爆料，要不是爆料发生的的日期你就和他在一起的话，你差点都信了，几个营销号转载的据说是圈内人写的小文章，剧情劲爆又充满了细节，也不怪路人和粉丝都信了。后来，看完几篇，你逐渐失去了耐心，快速滑动着屏幕，最后索性关了wb仰面倒在床上。

酸，特别酸。虽然以你对他的了解，他和阿卡丽之间大概率没什么，可是被拍到这样让人误会的照片，怎么想都不能释怀甚至更委屈了。

你睁着眼，盯着天花板，直到眼睛发酸，算了，至少问问他怎么回事吧，你想着又拿起手机打算发个消息给他，刚拿起来就收到他的消息了，这人还挺积极的，现在时间不是正在排练么？今天晚上他们要上一个综艺节目表演一首歌，现在应该正是彩排的时间。

“宝贝，看到热搜了么？”还没等你回复，第二条消息就发来了。  
“误会大了，我是在给她头绳”还配了个委屈的表情。  
这个真相有点让你有点惊讶但忍不住想笑出声，正想着怎么回呢，对面消息就一连串的发过来了  
“刚好那天阿卡丽头绳断了，她又没带，奇亚娜当天没在，只有我有多余的”  
“你知道的，剩下那两位都是编的脏辫”这倒是，另外两位艾克和塞娜都是基本不用做造型。  
“他们不用头绳”你看到这句话再也憋不住了，这也太乌龙了吧。  
“是真的，宝贝，相信我”又是一个可怜巴巴的表情包。

你一下就明白了，但是看着他急于解释的样子就很想逗逗他，于是你装作不信的语气回了他一条，  
“哦？是这样么，我怎么听说当天你跟她不仅牵手还相谈甚欢邀请她去你工作室听新曲呢？”  
对面沉默了一会，然后发来一条消息，  
“你等着我马上回来”  
？回来？这时候？干嘛？不彩排了？你被他这一句搞得措手不及，满脑子问号，再回过去那边已经说在路上了。

其实你现在就在他们演出所在城市的酒店里，和节目录制现场并不远，而你隔壁就是他的房间。你一直都是作为小粉丝跑去看他的演出的，但是你一般会提前离场，他的车会在停车场固定的位置等着接你，然后再等他演出完毕一起坐车回去，这种时间差，让你在车内等待的时间也不觉得无聊，反而有更多的期待。

因为你知道，恋人一见到你就会在昏暗的车内扯下面罩，然后把你搂在怀里给你一个深情的吻。戴上面罩他是当红组合的人气成员，帅气冷酷，万人瞩目。而摘下面罩的他，温柔又深情，但只有你能体会。这样秘密的关系其实不缺乏激情，但是在与他在公共场合保持距离时，不能一起牵着手去超市时，两个人都有着同样的心酸。

其实你也十分明白艺人的感情很多时候是不能公开的，但是面对这样的地下关系，还是有点委屈。你和他，到底是不一样的，没有人会主动关注你，但他会有绯闻，会有粉丝支持他们在一起，说不定将来还会有人祝福他们订婚，然后他们会穿着礼服一起站在闪光灯下幸福的笑，那时候的你呢，你只能在世界看不到的某个角落里，纪念你不为人知的爱情和过去。想到这里，你感到深深的不安和心酸，但是你又安慰着自己，至少现在，他还是属于你的，这样的安慰你也已经习惯了。但懂事何尝不是一个让人难过的标签呢。

十几分钟后，门外响起了敲门声，你没做声，大概知道是他。  
“我知道你在，先开门吧”亚索熟悉的嗓音在门外响起。  
你知道瞒不过他，但是不想就这么放过他，还是气呼呼地跑去开门。  
门开了，你撞进他有点焦急的目光，你没说话，只是移开了视线，但他先是直接一把把你从地上捞起来放在门边的柜子上一边快速的用脚后跟把门带上，然后转身反锁了门面对着你。

“怎么不穿鞋就跑过来了”他边说边拉下面罩然后把你桎梏在墙和他之间，顺势就要吻下去，就像你们曾经做过千百次的那样。  
你轻轻转头，避开了他落下的吻，然后才闷闷的说，  
“这不是着急给当红人气女明星阿卡丽的绯闻男友开门嘛”你有点委屈地别开头不看他。  
他却是很着急，急着解释，很怕你误会的样子，语速都快了一倍，他抓着你的手，又从头到尾认认真真讲述了一遍经过，还模拟了当时的场景，还原了好几遍图里的动作真的就是递东西的前一幕。真挚的眼神看得你都不忍心了。你好久没见过他用这种小鹿一样委屈又带着点愧疚的眼神看你，反差萌有点过分，你一时也没做声，就那么望着他的澄澈的眼睛，还是忍不住笑了，你面对他时总是没有办法，你知道自己会相信他说的话。然而就算他不解释，你也是信任他的。

你这一笑，刚刚还严肃的气氛直接消散了，然后你就又笑着看着他，  
“你回来做什么呀？不是马上要节目开始了么”  
他没说话，但仿佛明白你的不安，低头贴近你的眼睛，然后一手撑着柜子边，一手搂着你的腰把你揽进怀里就这么吻了下去。  
仿佛要确认你不会消失一样，他吻的很用力，侵略性的舌直接探进口腔深处，舔舐着你敏感的上颚，连带着舌尖一起纠缠，最后吮着你的下唇，掠夺完你所有的空气，终于放开让你呼吸，他微微离开，但是鼻尖还是挨得很近，你呼吸里全是他的气息。  
“来接你过去”他仍然扶着你的脑后让你望着他。  
“司机来就可以了嘛，你也没必要跑一趟，彩排那么累”  
“今天不去观众席坐着了，直接跟我去后台吧”  
他说完便抓着你的手，放在嘴边亲了一下。  
你愣住了，突然仿佛不懂他的意思。  
趁你消化这句话的功夫，门外响起了敲门声，司机来告诉你们需要回录制现场了。  
他便让司机先去车里等几分钟，然后直接拦腰把你抱起，放你坐在床沿。  
“去换衣服吧，需要快一点了”  
“先穿鞋”

不高兴是假的，你飞速的换了衣服，然后跟着他出门了。直到坐上车，你都还是晕晕的。  
这是什么展开，今天难道要被介绍给大家认识了？你胡思乱想着可能发生的场景，却没怎么注意身旁的人。  
一旁被忽视的亚索不太开心，他已经戴上了面罩，但是还是直接把你搂过来，贴着耳朵问道，  
“在发什么呆呢？”温热的呼吸透过布料，热气被无限放大，耳后的敏感地带受不了这样的刺激，你只能徒劳地躲避着，他却使坏似的把你按在怀里不让你动。  
你不知道如何开口述说你的不安，低着头思索着，他也没有接着问，只是抱着你安静的坐着，过了许久，等你抬头时却对上他的眼睛，难道他一直在看着你么，你不禁这么想着。  
“别紧张，只是想带你见见大家”  
你懂了他说的大家是谁，True Damage组合里的成员，他们因为欣赏彼此的作品，有幸走到一起合作，所以对他来说那也是不可缺少的友情。  
你点点头，也没那么紧张了，然后你在他怀里坐直，伸手拉下一点他的面罩翻至下颌，鼻尖轻轻蹭过唇上的胡茬，于是双唇贴至极近的距离，双手环上他的脖颈，你低声说“但是我还是紧张，你要不再安慰下我吧？”  
你知道的，面对你的索吻，他从来都没有拒绝的时候。

在休息室你开心的跟大家打了招呼，他们的回复竟然出奇的统一，大致为“你就是亚索的女朋友吧，早知道他有个神秘女友，今天终于舍得带出来了”。你惊讶，原来他们早就知道你的存在了？偷偷看向他，他正在戴着耳机专心准备接下来的表演，这是你从未见过的他的一面。  
开朗善谈的阿卡丽还是跑过来解释，但是你们都已经了解了那个乌龙，不约而同笑了，突然阿卡丽的手机响了，你不小心看到了她的手机壁纸:她和伊芙琳贴着脸颊的合照，两个人笑的很甜。当然，她也没在掩饰的。阿卡丽对你调皮地笑了笑，然后接了电话，她对着电话那头甜甜的撒娇，电话那边的女性声音很耳熟，你仿佛在哪里听过，看着阿卡丽周围甜蜜的气氛，你突然懂了什么，于是你对她眨了眨眼，乖巧的留给这对恋人独处的时间，不去打扰。

最后还是坐回了观众席，不过周围基本都是工作人员，后一排才是观众，轮到他们演出的时候，现场的粉丝尖叫不断，你也跟着把自己沉浸在精彩绝伦的演出里，歌曲中间部分，有一段他的music solo，没有人和声，大家为他让出了镜头，导播也把摄像机对准了他，于是粉丝为他欢呼呐喊，他阖上眼，举起双臂，带领观众沉浸在他的音乐里，solo结束，艾克及时切进了伴奏开始演唱，然后他睁开眼，目光穿过舞台上的灯光和层层云雾，与在台下的你相遇了。

“亚索是不是在看我们这里啊！啊啊啊啊，他看我了啊！”更多人跟着这位粉丝呐喊了起来，但是在你耳中，重重的声音都已消散，世界只剩下你和他，你们的目光越过层层阻碍相会，距离仿佛近在咫尺。

演出顺利结束，你心里很开心，因为听出来他在solo时即兴改编了一小段，和原曲稍有不同，这种带有古典特色的片段是他对你讲述的，只有你知晓的情诗，你是学习的是大提琴专业，这一段熟悉的音乐便是你经常演奏的。他便融合了平常听到的属于你的部分在他的音乐里。

在回去的车上，你还是小声地对他说“谢谢你，我很喜欢”崇拜的眼神望着他，完全就是小粉丝的模样，他揉了揉你的头，把你按进怀里，淡淡的说“像宣誓主权一样呢，有了属于你的部分，我觉得更完美了”  
回到酒店，他一把把要回自己房间的你拖走“今天还要回去吗”，然后把你塞在自己房间门口，开了门。你从他手臂下钻出来“换个衣服，换个衣服再来”他笑了笑，放你回了自己房间。

等你洗完澡从浴室围着浴巾出来时，房间里坐了个人，你吓了一跳，还是没忍住惊呼了一声。他赤着上身，穿着短裤就坐在床上戴着耳机，边用笔在本子上写着，见你出来他扔了耳机和本子到一边，向你张开双臂，仿佛等着你扑进来。  
“你怎么进来的？”你错愕的望着他，紧了紧身上的浴巾，换洗的内裤就摆在床上，应该是已经被他发现了，看来你只能去浴室换了。  
“你忘了房是我给你开的了？等你好久，还不快过来”  
“那再等我一会儿”你找着借口，躲避着他的视线，偷偷拿起丢在床上的内裤和睡衣想溜回浴室。  
他先一步搂住你的腰向后一带，你只能倒在他怀里。完了，浴巾松了点。  
“反正都是要脱的，何必再穿呢”修长的大手已经沿着浴巾下沿，摸进了大腿内侧，霸道地握住一边臀肉揉捏。不给你说不的机会，他望着你的眸子，迅速逼近，然后落下火热的吻。好像……没有办法抵抗了。

浴巾早就被他扔到一边，身后是柔软的床铺，十指交握在身侧，密集的吻让你昏昏沉沉的，他精壮的腰卡进你的腿缝，于是双腿被迫分开，夹在他的腰侧。他叼着一边的乳尖，一边含糊不清的说“忍了一天，昨天都不过来跟我睡，还说为了演出好好休息，现在是该好好补偿我的对吧”又用牙咬了咬敏感的乳尖，再像是要把整个乳都吞下去一样，含住了一半多的软肉，然后又放开，对着敏感的红点贪婪地舔舐着。

轮流玩弄过胸前的软肉以后，他起身从床边拿出手铐，随即把你双手铐在头顶的床架上。  
“等等啊，怎么还从家里带了这个啊”  
随即你只能双手被困在头顶，浑身赤裸着被他压在身下。他居高临下的望着你，身上是他落下的吻痕，星星点点，过分极了，双乳上一片水痕，他扶上你的侧腰，沿着吻痕摸索着向下滑，引得你一阵颤栗。天花板的灯太过刺眼，你眯了眯眼，随即眼前却落下一片布料。眼罩遮住了你的视线，只剩黑暗。  
“这个竟然也带了！等下，别……啊……”突然闯入的快感打断了你的话语。  
胸前的敏感点和私处同时被刺激着，手指轻扶过敏感的花蒂，然后突然坏心眼地按住那一点捻动。双重的刺激让你只能大长着嘴呼吸，想推开他手却被束缚，只能无用地扭着腰躲避，但无济于事，逃不掉了。

眼睛被蒙住后，身体的每一寸皮肤都愈发敏感，你感受到男人火热气息顺着小腹慢慢下滑，灼热的吻也随着他的吻过的路径带来更深层的欲望，唇印滑过，被温热的吻包裹后的肌肤暴露在空气中，带来微凉的触感，却引发了下腹愈发的湿润。

吻至大腿根处，他轻轻咬了下你大腿内侧的嫩肉，然后气息离开。虽然看不到，但是你还是能感受到灼热的目光紧盯着你。你合了合腿，想避开这羞人的目光，但是右脚脚踝被他一手握住放在他的肩上，左腿大腿也被他压向你肩膀，这样羞耻的姿势你已无处躲藏。想伸手去抓住他却只能扯动着手铐，碰撞着床架发出金属碰撞的声音。于是你明白挣扎是徒劳的，乖顺的像一只待宰的羊羔。黑暗中，你期待着他的触碰，仿佛回应着你的期待，他又上来吻住你的唇，唇齿纠缠，掠夺着你仅存的空气，随后微微分离，爱怜的亲亲了你的鼻尖，便俯下身去。

于是腿间羞人的部位传来了滑软湿热的触感，柔软的物体上下逗弄着你敏感的花蒂，你尖叫出声的同时，泊泊的水从缝隙中流出，沾湿了他的下颚。不同于手指的触感，在私处兴风作浪的是温暖湿热的，柔软却带着力量，一下一下的玩弄着最敏感的小核。他舔弄着你柔软的娇花，从最下方的洞口沿着窄缝一路向上到小核处，然后便是整个湿热的唇包裹住你，有力的舌根贴着尖端开始吮吸。下腹一紧，电流般的快感从那一点向四肢百骸散开，说出的话也不成完整的一句“别～等嗯嗯啊～等一下啊～”，羞人的吮吸声和你的声音一同响彻在房间里。泊泊流出的温热的液体，把臀下的一片床单淋湿，太过强烈的快感让你承受不住仿佛灵魂出窍。

然后灵巧的舌又探索着顶进了小穴，一刹那涨热的感觉塞满你的大脑，他模仿着交孃的动作让舌尖在穴内进出，又仿佛想探至深处一般沿着内壁的褶皱细细舔弄。浑身的力气被抽干，身体仿佛不是自己的，紧绷的脚尖搭在他宽阔的背上，然后忍不住收紧，随着他的逗弄尖叫呻吟。

快感积累逐渐达到顶峰，强烈的快感让内壁开始更加紧缩，小腹也不自觉抖动。你难耐的叫出声“不啊啊～”  
“嗯？不喜欢？”你听到他淡淡的问，染了情欲的嗓音有些沙哑，随即所有的触感抽离。  
你红了红脸不知道怎么办，瞬间抽离的爱抚让即将到达顶峰的快感悬在空中，空虚得难受，你只能难耐的扭了扭腰。  
“都湿成这样了，还说不想要么”他的气息突然靠近，压在你耳后低声说“水真多，床单都湿了，还想不想要继续呢？”  
你心中警铃大作，他一定是知道你快到了才故意停的，怕是想要听到你主动求他才肯给你。  
悬在半空中的欲望让空虚的感觉更加强烈，小穴紧缩着，想要被填满的想法占据着你所有的大脑。  
“嗯？还要不要？想要就求我”他轻咬了咬你的脖颈，低沉的声音仿佛很有耐心，在等待着猎物上钩。你却不知道他下体火热昂扬的欲望已经抵在你的穴口附近，其实他的忍耐也已经到极限了，额上也有了细细的汗。

你很想睁开眼看看他，视野里却是一片漆黑，这让你很不安，除了埋在你颈部的气息和小腿下坚实的臂膀，你还想要被更多的触碰。  
手被束缚，眼睛被蒙上，你只能用身体寻找他，于是你乖顺的抬起了臀，寻找着他，一动就感觉到了他的火热碰到了你的嫩肉，肉体贴合的一瞬，心尖便一颤，你又感觉到穴口的嫩肉紧缩，然后有温热的液体从深处溢了出来，羞耻地咬着下唇，但你还是顺从地抬起臀用下体轻轻磨蹭着他的尖挺。  
“求你，嗯，亚索……进来”

“很乖”他吻住你的唇，回应着你的还有直直顶进花穴的粗大肉柱，有着花液的润滑，让巨物顶进的很顺利，敏感的内壁从紧缩被粗硬的肉柱一寸寸的顶开直直顶到最深处。一瞬间你感觉自己要死掉了，被填满的快感填补了之前空虚，但突然的深入也带来了灭顶的刺激。你的尖叫和呻吟被他以吻封住，肆意掠夺着你的空气，仿佛只能依靠着他生存一样，你呜呜的哭咽出声，窒息的感觉让大脑晕晕的，沉沦在这快感之中。他没有给你适应的机会，小穴只能颤抖着夹紧，然后还未适应突然闯入的巨大，他便一刻不停地抽插起来，肉穴被摩擦的快感疯狂积累。

花液随着他的插入被挤出，发出了淫荡的声响，散布在房间里。你和他的体液顺着大腿流淌下来，随着他的动作被弄的到处都是。  
你抬着臀迎合着他的冲击，修长的小腿缠绕在男人的结实的腰间，由于之前的高潮被中断，小穴变得更加空虚敏感，又被猛烈快速的抽插激起，带来了更加强烈的快感积累。没几下，内壁就开始有规律的紧缩颤抖，你的呻吟也变得更加高亢。

“要到了吗”他低沉的嗓音喘着粗气在你耳边说。  
“嗯呜……”你带着哭腔，话尾的呻吟也变为哭声，快感刺激下的生理泪水湿润了蒙住眼睛的布料，你被可怕快感包裹着，但是眼前又是黑暗，像是沉沦在可怕快感之海的人，只想抓住一片浮萍，好驱走心中对即将到来的快感的恐惧，双手乱抓着，想挣脱手铐的束缚。  
他读懂你的渴望，却没有放慢身下速度，依然打开了你的手铐，扯下你眼前的布，于是你透过朦胧的泪光，迎上他带着火热地凝视，你伸出手，他便把你带进怀里，于是你像八爪鱼一样抱紧他坚实的脊背，指甲陷入结实的肌肉，脸颊紧紧贴着他的脖颈。他伸手扣住你的后脑，把你的搂在怀里。

“要……死掉了啊……啊慢点嗯”  
“呜嗯……啊……”  
“我在，别怕”他回应着吻了下你，反而加快了速度，精壮的腹肌随着他每一次挺腰而紧绷，仿佛要把你顶穿，每一下都顶入花穴里敏感的深处。  
于是你尖叫着到了高潮，所幸找到了依靠，你紧紧抱着他，小穴节奏型的收缩紧锁着他的分身，甬道深处也喷出了一股热潮冲刷着他的顶端，太过强烈的快感让他差点也缴械。

他亲了亲你的额头，上唇的胡茬蹭过额角，痒痒的，但很心安。才经历过那样的高潮，你只能软着身子被他摆布，带着水雾的眼眸望着他，深埋在你体内的坚挺的欲望让你知道，他还不会放过你。

亚索一面放缓了速度，然后握着你的腰搂起来你让你背对着他，随着动作，肉柱暂时抽离了小穴。手腕上的手铐已经被取下来，你只能用手掌撑着身下的床，臀部被他高高的抬起，失去了肉柱填满的小穴一下一下收缩着，肉缝里的花液泊泊地向外流淌，汇流至尖端的花蒂后，再也挂不住，竟然滴了下来，在空中拉出了一道暧昧的银丝，滴落在床上。  
你听到他在背后轻轻的笑，不知道是因为看到了这到羞人的银丝，还是因为你羞耻的姿势让花穴完全展现在他眼前了，你羞耻地把脸埋进枕头。

左手掰开了你的臀瓣，他慢慢的把利刃再次顶入小穴，这次没有一捅到底，顶端刚刚没进窄穴内便感受到一阵紧致的吮吸，他忍了忍全根没入的欲望，俯下身贴着你的背，贴在你的耳后道  
“刚刚光顾着让你享受了，这次给我好好记住，我是怎么进入你的”  
随着话音，体内的肉柱带着无谓的魄力，一寸寸的肏开嫩穴，随着肉棒的深入，敏感的那一点被他压住顶弄，于是你只剩尖叫和娇喘。  
“别，别那里～啊～太深了呜呜”  
仿佛没听到你的话，体内压着敏感点的肉柱仍然在向更深处顶进。会坏掉的，这是你脑海中唯一的想法。  
带着可惧的压迫力，他骨节分明的大手握住你的纤腰，用力往下一按，肉柱瞬间全根没入，直直得往穴里深捣。然后握着你的臀肉，大操大干起来。

不想发出羞人的声音，你咬着枕头呜咽，可怜的泪水再次流了下来，打湿了发梢。  
“嗯呀……不行了，不要了啊……”  
他强悍的托起你的下身，高高跷起的臀撞在他结实的腹肌上，蹭得上面一片光亮水滑，密集有力的顶入让你无法承受，令人眩晕的快感淹没了你的全身。

后入的姿势十分的深入，每次一被撞击都像是要坏掉了一样，重重的顶入，带着他强悍的魄力，你上半身根本无法支撑他的冲刺，埋在被单里，下身高高的翘起任他支配享受。他甚至掰开你的臀瓣，眯着眼看着湿漉漉吞吐着他的巨大的小穴，好看的手指又沾上你们的液体，对此他十分满意。

然后奖励你的是更加快速的抽插，顶着敏感点狠狠的捣弄，磨蹭，敏感的肉穴含着他的坚挺抽搐。他俯下身，手臂搂过你的腰把你裹在胸前，鼻息埋入你敏感的后颈，深深嗅着他熟悉的发香，然后随着一次比一次用力的抽插，太过强烈的快感让你再一次尖叫着泄了身，滚烫的液体也喷射在内里的花心，激得你忍不住在他怀里颤抖，小穴深处也回应着他涌出了更多花液。

肉柱没有拔出，仍然深埋在你体内，他从背后抱着你，扶着你慢慢侧躺在床上，等你平静下来。从背后拥抱的姿势让你十分心安，脑后是他宽阔的胸膛。

灭顶的高潮过后，你浑身没有一丝力气，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的，你昏昏沉沉地想着，这个男人平时虽然话不多，但你能感受到他对你宠溺和温柔，怎么在床上发起狠来真的是要了命。于是你哼哼着说想抱着他，他便托着你的腰把你又搂转了身面朝着他。  
“还不是有求必应”你这么想着，却忍不住挪动着一头埋进他怀里，右手寻着他的脸庞却被他一把抓住，然后紧紧地十指相扣。他的手心热度很高，和你紧紧贴合包裹着你的手掌。

你仍然喘息着说不出完整的话，气哼哼地在他胸前啃了个口水印子，他闷闷的笑了，枕在你头下手从后抚上你的头顶，一下一下轻摸着，本来就低沉磁性的嗓音在情欲过后的显得更加性感了，  
“咬重一点也没关系，你给我的印记我都喜欢”  
这人真是够了，你又羞红了脸，好不容易平复了下呼吸，慢慢说道“我哪还有力气咬”  
亚索声音又从头顶传来“没问题，下次让你累到直接睡着就行了吧”然后不等你回答，就伸手抬起了你的下巴，落下了柔软的吻。

你太了解他的直接睡着是做到什么地步了，那是以前有一次你们分隔太久，久违的重逢，他不顾你的哀求，强硬地要了你一遍又一遍，从门口做到沙发，从沙发做到床上，窗台，最后在浴室的蒸汽腾腾的镜子里，你看到你边被他后入边哭泣着求他放过你的样子，这是你昏睡前最后的记忆。醒来时盖着被子，浑身酸疼，腰间还搭着他的手臂，但你转脸看到他的安心的睡颜，马尾虽然有些凌乱了，但他安稳的睡着，呼吸平稳绵长，你心里便涌起一股暖暖的爱意，帮他掖了掖被子，顺便偷亲了他的脸颊，然后乖乖的躺回了他的怀抱。  
“下次再这样放纵，我就不帮你掖被子了”你心里偷偷的埋怨着，笑意却爬上了嘴角，于是你闭上眼，和他一起沉伦在下一个美梦之中。


End file.
